Rumor Has It
by made.for.life
Summary: It's really boring to be in school without Kuroko but why isn't here there? He's in the hospital?


It was just a regular school day. Kagami sighed heavily and looked out the window. And Kuroko wasn't even here to bug him. Probably sick but it made the day drag so very, very slowly. The teacher called roll and Kuroko still didn't show up so he really was sick. The dry professor began his lecture. The red head would have barely paid any attention anyways without Kuroko kicking him to refocus him.

Suddenly one of the kids next to him spun to his buddy and started whispering. "He you know that kid that always sits in the corner?"

Kagami tuned in on that right away.

"The weird one with the freaky blue hair?" The other asked.

"Yeah, yeah! That one. Didja hear what happened?"

"Happened? No. I haven't heard anything. What's up? Is he sick?"

"I don't know a whole lot but." The first speaker glanced up to the teacher. "You know how my mum's a receptionist at the hospital."

"Yeah. You say it like every day."

"Well, that guy was checked in last night. I don't know what for but he wasn't conscious coming in."

Kagami opened his mouth to question them.

"Taiga! What is the answer to the question?" The teacher barked.

He turned bright red and moved in his seat. "Uhhhhh. I don't know."

"Well then pay attention!" He kept a sharp eye on the student for the rest of the period and the other two students stayed silent.

Finally the buzzer went off for a break. Kagami stood up and grabbed both other first years by their shirts.

"Hey! What's the big deal?"

He set the down. "You were talking about Kuroko? In the hospital? What's the story?"

The first guy shrugged. "That's all I know."

Someone else leaned over. "I heard someone this morning saying there was a car accident."

"A car accident?" Kagami raged.

"Yeah." There was another one. "He was crossing the walkway and the driver didn't see him at all and" He made a smashing motion with his hands.

Kagami could picture. His docile little shadow walking, maybe a bit distracted. Cross the walk or the street for that matter. Everyone jaywalks of course. Cars usually stop for you but for the unnoticeable blue head? Little red car comes out of nowhere and SCREEEEEEEEECH! Bang! He flinched.

"How is he?" Kagami demanded.

All three shrugged.

A girl tipped her head over. "Last I heard he was still unconscious and maybe even comatose." She said it so smooth and bland, like it was everyday news.

"Sounds likely." The very first guy spoke up. "Mum said he was all bloody and everything."

Kagami froze completely. That couldn't be true. He needed to get to the hospital. He had to leave right now.

"Taiga!"

The tall guy jolted realizing he was the last one standing.

"Sit down!"

He did so. The other player of Seirin looked just as unsettled. They must have heard similar news. All the other students viewed it as everyday amusement, passing on knowledge. Then the one guy came in late with a pass. He started to chat with his buddy. This was one of those guys that never got in trouble, stupid teacher's pets.

"I just got in. Took long enough."

The original informer spoke to him. "Did you hear about that Kuroko guy?"

"Heard about him? Dude, I just came from the hospital myself. Was in the room right next to him. Listen." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I heard the doctors talking and their not sure if he's going to make it. They said even if he does he might be in so much pain it would be better if he died."

Kagami turned pale. The other first year basketball players did the same and one just passed out completely. The teacher didn't notice and it just looked like he was sleeping. Kagami sat there a twitching mess until the buzzer went off. He threw the unconscious Kawahara over his shoulder and he and the other members full out sprinted to the gym.

"Kagami!" Hyuga shouted as he ran in.

The whole team was there looking frantic.

"Have you gotten a hold of Kuroko today? Have anyone of you?" He shouted.

Kagami shook his head violently. "Have you!"

"No one has!" Riko said loudly. "We've been hearing things all day though."

Kagami set Kawahara down and stormed off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Riko called.

"The hospital, then the idiot's house if I have to." He growled.

"Wait up." Koga ran after him.

The team walked at a furious pace towards the building. Kagami shoved the doors aside, leading the storm in his rage.

He slammed his hands on the counter. "Is Tetsuya Kuroko admitted here?"

"Hang on dearie, I'll check." She was totally unfazed by him. She couldn't count the number of people who came in like that with all the wrinkles on her old face. She hacked the keyboard. "Yes his is child. Room D34."

Kagami ran off. He knew the hospital well from many unexpected meetings with the ground or a wall. He skidded to a stop in from of the door and everyone just stopped. The shutter was drawn tight down.

"Open it." Riko commanded hesitantly.

He opened it silently. A tall curtain was drawn half way through the room. The bed was empty on their side and from the other side a sound. A sound that caught everyone's breath in their throat. The sound of a flat line. The sound of a stopped heart.

"Turn it off." A man's voice said.

The constant beep cut off. The shadows shifted in the back room. A nurse drew the blanket up. It covered up almost to the top of the bed. The two people stepped in a procession.

The doctor glanced at the empty bed as he passed it. "I feel badly for the boy's parents."

They passed all the players. Kagami lumbered forward with heartbreaking slowness. No one really wanted to pass the curtain. Finally the captain took the step to the other side. Seirin poured through and stared down at the small covered form. He was lying on his side as no one had bothered to roll the corpse over.

Kagami huffed in pain. "Is he really?"

Suddenly the light blue head rolled as if of its own accord. Twin azure eyes sat wide open on the overly pale face.

"Is he what?" Kuroko asked.

Every person in the room froze. Kuroko just watched a bit confused. He glanced from person to person then yawned. The small basketball player pushed himself up until he was sitting. He was glad his head had stopped hurting. He really had hit the ground quite hard.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" The small person jolted as his shoulders were grabbed. Kagami shook him. "Do you realize what we've been hearing all day?"

"We were actually worried about you!" Riko joined in yelling at him.

Kuroko looked around. "I don't understand."

Hyuga cooled off first. "People have been bring rumors about you to school all day."

"They got worse every time we heard a new one." Kawahara affirmed.

"Car crash, Coma, dead." Koga listed.

They flinched with each listed rumor.

"Wow. I didn't realize anyone would notice me missing." Kuroko said quietly.

"Why are you here?" Kagami asked still having one hand on his partner. He never had liked hospitals not matter how many time he was here.

The blue haired boy titled his head. "It's rather silly but I someone wasn't looking and shoved me down the stairs. I hit my head and passed out."

"Then what was all that talk about the doc being sorry for your parents?" The red headed taller guy questioned.

Kuroko thought. "Oh. He was talking about the fellow who was next door. He had an awful cold and he passed it to his parents as soon as he was on the verge of being healthy."

Everyone processed this and Kuroko yawned softly. Kagami growled.

"I'd hit you in the head but you need that thing apparently." The red head sighed. "Be careful ok. Did you see who pushed you?"

The other shrugged. "I didn't see."

"Really shows you the worthlessness of the rumor train." Hyuga finally said.

Riko shook her head. "All right team. Everyone out to let the guy rest. Will you be at practice tomorrow?"

Kuroko nodded.

"Good." Kagami said being the last one out. "Take care."


End file.
